ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
M.A.T.A.
M.A.T.A. (Meta Advance Tactical Agency) is a spy agency in Cyberaya. Pillars As revealed in MISSION: ALPHA, there are four pillars in M.A.T.A.: *'NEURO' - the strategist and most well-rounded class. *'(Malay: TEKNO) (English: TECHNO)' - intellectually advanced individuals assigned to make any kind of gadgets to be used by agents during missions such as I.R.I.S. *'(Malay: INVISO) (English: INVISIBLE)' - focuses on an agent's stealth and specializes on disguise during missions, which prevents an agent from being exposed. An example would be Agent Rizwan, one of M.A.T.A.'s former INVISO agent. The mentor is Karya. *'KOMBAT (English: COMBAT)' - a pillar that focuses on one's physical strength, this pillar is known as one of the strongest pillars in M.A.T.A. This pillar's assigned mentor is Bakar. Colours Each pillar has its own specific colour displayed on their agent outfits that indicates their specialty. *'NEURO' - Yellow *'TEKNO'/'TECHNO' - Red *'INVISO '- White/Grey *'KOMBAT' - Blue Gadgets Agents from each pillar also has their preferred gadgets and weapons to use during missions. *'NEURO' - Long-range weapons. **Slingshots **Snipers **Jetpacks *'TEKNO'/'TECHNO' - Technologically-advanced gadgets. **Tablets for hacking and general use **Robots **Coded devices *'INVISO '- Tech that aids in achieving stealth, and/or weapons that can be used to attack with minimal effort. **Paralyzer gloves **Swords **Throwing items (e.g. cards, lollipop sticks) **Holograms **Modified suits that provide disguises/super speed **Mind-controlling devices *'KOMBAT' - Tank-based weapons; used for direct attacks or defense. **Plasma shields **Mecha Suit **Rope darts **Daggers All gadgets (excluding the I.R.I.S.) in M.A.T.A. are equipped with M.A.T.A. gadget countermeasure. The M.A.T.A. gadget countermeasure will be activated when non-M.A.T.A. agents tamper with the gadgets. Once activated, the gadgets will countdown for self-destruct, preventing any non-M.A.T.A. agents from using them. This countermeasure can also be activated if the gadgets are malfunctioned and later being tampered incorrectly. Notable Agents *NEURO Pillar: **Zain (Pillar Chief; Deceased) **General Rama (General) **Leon (Mentor) **Alicia **Jet **Roza *TEKNO Pillar: **Dayang (Pillar Chief) **Jenny (Quartermaster; Formerly) **Geetha (Mentor) **Ali **Khai **Bulat **Cuatro (Formerly) **Aliya (Deceased) *INVISO Pillar: **Djin (Pillar Chief; Formerly; Deceased) **Karya (Mentor) **Rizwan (Formerly) **Comot **Moon **Rudy **Zass *KOMBAT Pillar: **Ganz (Pillar Chief) **Bakar (Mentor) **Mika **Iman **Chris Gallery Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg|The many agents in MATA Academy. Trivia *Wau Animation created a quiz for the fans to find out which pillar they belong to. *According to Agent Bakar in MISSION: PLAY, everybody in Cyberaya, including the city police, are not aware that M.A.T.A. exists. *According to Alicia in MISSION: ANALOG, Cyberaya's founders supplied M.A.T.A. with the latest technology three years prior to their release to the public. This is to ensure that M.A.T.A. is always ahead in technological advancement. *According to Jenny in MISSION: UNO, all of the defense systsem can only be activated until it's maximum level. However; the defense system doesn't run out of robots and defenses despite reaching at max level. *As revealed in MISSION: ACADEMY, Agent Karya is the one who tries to help Ali and Alicia succeed in their missions during school hours. In MISSION: ALPHA Agent Karya announces a class suspension because of a haze even though there wasn't a haze. While in, MISSION:PROTOCOL GEGAS Karya announces for teachers to have a assembly at a classroom and announces a fire drill. Category:Agencies